


Meadowlark, Drive Your Arrow

by truebluemoon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truebluemoon/pseuds/truebluemoon
Summary: Leliana and Warden Surana reunite after the events of Inquisition.





	Meadowlark, Drive Your Arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

The bells at The Poireauter Eaux Cathedral in Montsimmard rang out loud and clear, starting off at a low pitch and building up to higher one before descending once again to its deep tone. It was nicknamed by some around Thedas as “La Cathédrale du Poirier” or “The Pear Tree Cathedral” for its beautiful pear trees that saw a steady export of fruit per year. It was supposed to be beautiful and fragrant. Leliana took the tourist-y route of staying at an inn nearby called The Lazy Warden. Many visitors to Montsimmard visited the cathedral and sometimes took tours led by the Chantry sisters and brothers that lived in the dormitories next door. That was especially true for the tourists that stayed at The Lazy Warden, due to the proximity.

Leliana also picked it because she heard through the grapevine that the innkeeper Vincent was in financial hard times. Apparently, the recent dangers brought by the Corypheus’s schemes and the Breach made the public less eager to travel. Leliana couldn't tell whether the small trickle of guests was unusual or not. There were also the man’s gambling debts, which, if asked, he would claim played no role in his predicament. Vincent would say it was all the economy, in such a way that it sounded as if he had no idea what an economy _was_ and just said it because it sounded smart. It was no matter to her. She paid the man all the same for his silence, regardless of why he needed the coins.

It was important that the Warden’s presence in the city was not known.

The Warden. There were so many wardens in Montsimmard, holding the headquarters of the Orlesian Grey Wardens, but there was only one that truly mattered to Leliana, even if she liked the group in general. It was Warden Surana who made her want to love again, getting past the flirtatious gilded veneer and straight to the vulnerable – and perhaps even ugly – center. It was hard, letting herself love after everything with Marjolaine. To have sex was one thing but to trust someone after being so thoroughly betrayed… It didn’t bear thinking about.

Due to her secret mission to find a cure for the Taint, Surana had traveled to the far reaches of Thedas. It was secret for a couple reasons: one, it was not officially sanctioned by the Grey Wardens (who probably saw it as a fool’s errand), secondly, she had made many enemies over the years.

She knew she should wait inside for her lover as originally planned, but she was getting restless. She liked the idea of catching her unawares. It would be nice to see a glimpse of Surana’s face before her eyes find Leliana in the flesh. That was why she was outside the inn, listening to the bell at the cathedral ring.

Her thoughts were cut short by a hooded figure shoving her against the outside wall of The Lazy Warden.

She swiftly unsheathed her blade, quick as lightning, and held it to her attacker’s throat, which was half a foot lower than her own. From that angle, she could only see the hood and the shadows that stretched from beneath the hood to Leliana’s chest. “Show yourself,” Leliana commanded sternly. For a moment, she wondered if she sounded as old as she felt. She had a few grey hairs already.

But then the hood turned upwards as the head below it shifted to look at her face, and she saw her. “Have you so quickly tired of me, dear?” She said it smoothly, but her eyes were glassy and wide, perhaps even panicked.

“Surana!” Leliana gasped, letting her hand with the blade falter before dropping it to the ground. She had other blades but only one warden.

Their lips met like a thrown stone meeting the surface of a pond, with ripples that extended outward from the source. They shifted against eachother, and their limbs then began to move in tandem. Leliana let out a soft moan. As her hands grazed about Surana’s throat, Surana slid her hands down Leliana’s sides to rest at her waist. Leliana’s hands clasped where Surana’s neck met her shoulders. She couldn’t believe that they were here together after so long. Her hold on her tightened, not wanting to let her go ever again.

Surana belonged there, or somewhere else, anywhere that Leliana was. 

In turn, Surana’s hands tightened around Leliana’s waist, almost enough to hurt. But it would have been the good kind of hurt, the lasting burn that only passion could leave. Then, as she thought of burning, Surana’s hands on her started to actually burn. She pulled her head back, hitting it against the stones in the wall. “Ow, your hands,” She hissed.

Surana’s hands flew off her waist. “Sorry, my magic- It was- I got excited.” She chuckled. “Would it be too cheesy to say I burn for you?”

“Save it for our room,” Leliana answered, letting her voice drift into a husky tone.

Surana flashed her her best attempt at bedroom eyes, which weren’t quite there yet but Leliana didn’t care. Surana was always clumsy in her seduction; some part of Leliana loved it. Maybe it was the part that loved everything about the elf, her shining qualities as well as her flaws. Her bravery as well as her awkwardness. She threw herself wholeheartedly into everything, including love.

“First, let’s see that cathedral,” Surana said. “This might be my last opportunity to visit Montsimmard.”

It was a short walk from The Lazy Warden to Poireauter Eaux. As they got close, Leliana could smell the fruity aroma. People said it was the best smelling religious building in Thedas. It was said even the sisters wore perfumes made from the surrounding trees and plants, despite such vanity being frowned upon by Chantry leadership. Leliana thought it simply embellishment, since such accounts also claimed the city’s ghosts danced under the pear trees at night. Then again, Leliana loved a good story, and that sure made an appealing one.

The outside of the cathedral was large but mostly simple for a cathedral. The circular windows were a green and blue stained glass, surrounded by gentle Romantic swirls that each peaked at a sharp point level with the top of each window. The roof was a uniform shade of ochre. The entrance was made up of large twin doors made of a thick dark wood. Towards the top of each door was one half of a Chantric sun, and the halves met and formed a whole sun when the doors were closed.

Leliana grabbed one circular door handle and pulled its door open. The place was open for the public from about nine in the morning to six in the evening. It was currently three something. “We still have some time to enjoy it,” Leliana said.

“I could think of no one better to see it with,” Surana replied.

They entered the large building, letting the doors fall closed behind them. It was more intricate inside than the outside, lots of cloths stitched with gold, bronze statues of various Divines and of course of Andraste, wooden pews for the faithful with soft cushions, various architectural flourishes along the transitions from wall-to-wall and wall-to-ceiling. There were a few devouts praying at the largest statue of Andraste at the far end of the main room. There were supposed to be more rooms upstairs, probably for similar reasons as the Grand Cathedral having several different rooms. Such an ornate, special place in Chantrydom had different uses, so they required more rooms for such uses.

Leliana sat herself down towards the back, and Surana sat next to her at the end of the pew towards the walkway. “I’ve always wanted to see this place. Divine Justinia always said she’d sell her soul for a lifetime supply of pears from here.”

“What a scandalous thing for Her Most Holy to say.”

“She didn’t mind a little scandal - small, controlled scandal that is,” She said with a shrug.

There they sat, soaking in the atmosphere. Leliana wondered whether Surana got anything out of it besides the gleaming surface. It was a holy place, after all, and Leliana could feel the divine dedication that inspired the décor. She figured not, since Surana was never religious. She didn’t seem to be moved by the Dalish gods either.

She said she was Dalish originally, or at least that’s what she was told she was. The elf confessed to her once she half-suspected it was a lie to shame her into following the rules. When she succeeded, she was a Circle Mage. When she did wrong, she was Dalish. Leliana was never shamed in such a way by Lady Cecille for her mother being Fereldan, so she couldn’t help the pang of sympathy.

“Did you just want to see the cathedral because I would like it?” She asked.

Surana placed a hand on Leliana’s. “No, I actually wanted to see it.”

There was something sad to Surana’s voice, a quality to it that shook Leliana to her core without explanation. “Alright.”

There was a moment of quiet between them. It seemed pregnant with emotion. It filled them until Leliana couldn’t take it anymore. “Are you alright?”

Surana looked up at the swirls and edges that graced the curved ceiling. “Do you ever think about how we just have this one moment for such a short while until the next? The here and now is only now, no shorter nor longer.”

“That’s the nature of a moment,” Leliana said, not quite understanding her point. “We just have to enjoy it while it lasts, love.”

“That’s true,” and then her voice turned back to some semblance of normal as she looked back at Leliana’s face. “I never tell you enough how much I love you.”

“Yes, you don’t,” Leliana teased. “Why don’t you make up for lost time?”

She gave Leliana’s hand a squeeze. “I love your hands, so long-fingered and elegant.” She moved her hand to her thigh. “I love your strong, toned legs.” She prodded at the spot between her legs. “I love your-”

“Please, we’re in a chantry.”

She laughed. “Are you saying I blaspheme?”

“Let’s save it for the room I booked that I spent far too much on,” Leliana stated, quirking a brow upward.

“So you keep saying,” Surana said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Let’s go back there, if you can’t keep your hands to yourself,” She said, and she led Surana out the door at her answering nod. She moved her hips from side-to-side, exaggerating the natural sway. She hoped that Surana would notice.

Next thing she knew, she was gathered into Surana’s arms, carried bridal-style. Leliana squealed.

“Oh, my strong warden! Have your glorious way with me,” Leliana cooed in her ear, letting her voice take on a breathy quality.

“I must remain strong and focus on the darkspawn,” Surana grunted.

“Oh, but the darkspawn are defeated!” She fanned herself. “We can finally be together.”

“The darkspawn are never defeated,” She insisted, “I must go to the Deep Roads to continue the fight. I leave tomorrow.”

“And I will marry soon.” Oh, how she loved their roleplaying. “Then, we only have tonight.”

By then, she reached the door to the inn. She let her down and pushed her back against the door. The kiss was intense, more than Leliana expected. Their lips crashed against eachother, firmly planted on one another. Leliana let in Surana’s tongue not like an old friend but like a coinpurse to an armed thief. Her fingers tugged at Surana’s short hair, longer now than it was when they met. Surana propped Leliana’s legs to her hips, and Leliana answered by closing them around her lower torso.

They only parted to enter the establishment. Leliana felt her face and neck heat up and wondered if Surana felt the same. The woman looked determined, lips drawn into a solid, solemn line. She felt like everyone could tell what their intentions were. They made a beeline to the rooms, the last of their cares being dropped in the tavern.

“My strong warden, ravish me. Please!” She said into her ear as she slipped the key into its slot of the door.

Surana immediately tripped over the raised floor at the doorway. She landed with her palms on the carpet. She rolled onto her back and held out a hand for Leliana. She took it, only to be pulled down onto the ground with her. Leliana decided to go with it, straddling Surana’s hips.

“M’lady might like to be on top this time,” She said, still trying for the stereotypical gruff voice of a warden. She rubbed at the outside of Leliana’s thighs, fingers straying dangerously towards her ass.

“That can be arranged, my warden,” She said sweetly and leaned down to kiss her. She had to bend a little, since Surana was shorter than her. Leliana slid down her legs to give herself better access to her warden’s body.

Their kiss started off almost chaste then built and built in intensity. Her tongue first licked at her lover’s lips before diving into her mouth, dragging along her teeth’s edges. It might have been Surana’s magic, but her tongue started to heat up, sending tendrils of warmth down Leliana’s throat. Her tongue pressed against Surana’s, making swirls with their tongues.

Meanwhile, her fingers found their way into Surana’s pants, then into her smallclothes. Surana moaned into the kiss when the fingers found their mark. First, one finger slid into her, curling into a special place inside her. It curled and pressed, curled and pressed, finding a steady rhythm to pleasure her. Then, she entered in another finger and slowed the rhythm down. Surana let out a loud, needy whine, but Leliana wanted to torture her a little.

Surana let out another whine as Leliana stopped completely. She bucked her hips, trying to get some friction. But Leliana pressed her body down, pinning Surana there. They were no longer kissing, so she could whisper, “Be patient.”

“Fuck,” Surana groaned.

“That _is_ the idea, love,” Leliana said.

“Leliana,” She groaned again.

With her free hand, she gently poked her nose. “Beg,” She ordered with a saccharine sweetness to her voice.

“I thought you were supposed to be the coy, girlish noblewoman,” She retorted.

“What about demanding to be ravished sounds “coy” to you?”

“Point made,” Surana conceded. “Please do it, Leliana. Fuck me.”

“More,” Leliana said.

“Please, please, I’ll do anything for you.”

Leliana’s fingers started to move again, and Surana moaned. They answered by moving faster.

“My brave warden,” She cooed.

They moved faster.

“Lel- Leliana-” She said.

And faster.

“Almost there,” Leliana said. She could feel it.

Until… “I love you!” She gasped out, shaking from the orgasm.

“I love you, too,” Leliana told her, sliding out her fingers and licking at the slick digits.

“I… I…” For some reason, the elf started to sob. Leliana didn't fool herself into thinking she was _that_ good at sex.

“Love, wait,” Leliana wiped at Surana’s tears, “tell me what’s wrong.”

“I lo-love you so much,” She managed to say between sputtering gasps. “I- I don’t want this to end.”

“Why would it end?” Leliana asked, stroking her face.

“The taint. I keep looking for a cure but every path reaches a dead end,” She leaned into Leliana’s touch. “But I can feel it. It’s coming soon. My time to go into the Deep Roads and never come out.”

“No, no,” Leliana whispered. “You’re just thinking about it a lot, so you notice it more.”

“How many years do I have left, anyhow? Five?” She turned her head to kiss Leliana's hand. “Maybe ten if I'm lucky.”

“You're exaggerating, love,” Leliana insisted, placing her other hand on her bare cheek. “You could easily have twenty years left. That's more than enough to find the cure.”

“Leliana, listen to me,” She said, moving away from her hand and grasping her shoulders. She looked her straight in the eye. “I might not have a lot of time left. I want to spend these last moments with you.”

Leliana felt her eyes start to water. “No, when we part next week, you _will_ go back to looking for a cure.” She bit down on the edge of her lip. “I won’t lose you.”

“Dear, you might lose me anyways. It might be hopeless,” She said.

“We have to try,” She replied. “We have to.”

“You might have to find someone else.”

Leliana shook her head. “There is nobody else. Just you.”

Then, it was Surana’s turn to wipe Leliana’s tears away. She leaned in, leaving pecks all over her face. One for her undereye area. One for her cheekbone. One for the corner of her lips. Then, her lips. Then, her chin. Then, the point of her nose. Leliana turned to nuzzle her face against her neck. Next, she kissed along Surana’s neck, biting into her skin and leaving a trail of marks. When her teeth left a spot on her throat, Leliana’s hand would raise to rub at it.

“I’m all yours,” Leliana murmured. She didn’t have the heart to go back to roleplaying, not when her being a warden would drive them apart.

“All mine.” Surana nibbled along Leliana’s ear, fingers reaching down to pluck at Leliana’s nipples. They hardened underneath her touch, and Leliana let out a soft moan.

But then Leliana was getting something out of the chest at the foot of the bed. Surana sat there, watching her.

“What’s that?” Leliana could tell Surana had never seen anything like it before. It was a steel, phallic-shaped toy, attached to a harness.

“They call it a strap-on,” She told her. “You’re going to ride me with it.”

Leliana helped Surana put it on. She secured the buckles nice and tight. Maybe a little too tight, actually, but Surana didn’t complain.

Then, she peeled off her tunic and pants. Once down to her smallclothes, she lay down on the bed. She wriggled free of the bottoms and then took off her slip. “Come here.”

Surana did as commanded. She got on her knees on the bed, hovering the dildo above Leliana. She kneeled down, teasing at the entrance with the tip. Leliana shuddered from the cold contact. “Ahh, could you… could you use your magic to heat it?”

Surana smirked. “Why, when I can get my revenge as it is?”

Leliana moaned as it met her clit. “ _Surana_ -”

She grasped it firmly at the base and slowly slid it into Leliana, who threw her head back in pleasure. “S-Surana- Ahhhh, Love-”

“You didn’t say the magic word,” Surana hinted.

“Please!” Leliana groaned mindlessly. “P-Please-”

Surana relented, grabbing hold of the dildo again and sending heat throughout the steel. It warmed up considerably, and Leliana seemed to relax around it. “Move for me.”

Surana followed her directions, rocking her hips just so. She soon found at as she readied her hips, Leliana would moan and then it would subside when she bucked them. The pace continued at a nice rate, until Surana decided to speed it up. “Mine,” Surana would whisper, in between Leliana’s many noises. “All mine.”

“Y-yours,” Leliana managed to stutter out.

“You’re mine,” Surana agreed, before leaning down to try a new angle. Leliana gasped out in turn, gripping Surana’s shoulders. Surana continued rocking her hips, going faster and faster.

Surana reached down to heat up the dildo more, careful to avoid burning her. Then, she resumed her movements.

Leliana’s climax came gentler than Surana’s, her hips just shaking slightly. She wrapped her arms around Surana as she collapsed against her, still inside of her. “Oh, love,” Leliana whispered. “How I love you." She slowly closed her eyes before opening them once more, her fingers tracing circles into Surana's back. "I shall count the ways. Your small hands. Your skinny little legs. Your brave, beautiful heart.”

“Please, don’t make me leave you again,” Surana muttered as Leliana’s hand went up to stroke her hair.

“We’ll see,” Leliana said as she stroked her. “We’ll see.”

She closed her eyes, and all went black. 

When Surana awoke next, she glanced to Leliana's form, sleeping soundly beside her on their narrow bed. She smiled, and she rested a hand on the bend of her waist. She thought of everything she wanted to give this woman, this crazy, loyal, _crazy_ loyal ex-Sister of hers. There was much in her power to give her, Keeps and monuments and shoes. But she wasn't sure how many years she could give her.

She then remembered her words, said ignorant of her troubles. _We just have to enjoy it while it lasts, love._

That would have to do. That would have to do.


End file.
